momma lucy
by Darth vast
Summary: found it on DeviantArt hope original author don't mind


I saw this on DeviantArt and decided to put it here for everyone to enjoy i hope the original writer does not mind.

oh ha!" Lucy heartfilia gasped in pleasure as she was being treated by sakura in Fairy Tail's infirmary room. "you like that don't you yes you do yes you do" sakura coo as she rubbed a dildo dipped in baby oil in and out of Lucy's already wet pussy. "Are you sure you don't want my help, Lucy-chan?" Wendy marvell offered politely. "Nah, don't worry so much about me Wendy" Lucy smiled. "sakura here will have me satisfied in no time. Oh!" the blonde shivered out a moune again. "Or at least I would if you stopped being such a baby, that is." the pink haired loli giggled as she teased Lucy's mound, the blonde moaning in return. After a while or so, Sakura eventually finished fucking Lucy and returned to her home deep in the woods. In the nursery room, Lucy laid resting beside the crib like the medic instructed her to while Wendy sat beside the bed. "Here, the least I can do is stay here with you." Wendy smiled as she sat next to her blonde friend. "It's all right Wendy, really. Really, you don't have to treat me like a sick patient or anything." Lucy smiled at her blue haired friend's compassion. "But I got say, that witch earlier really did a number on me no really i am so wet..." the celestial mage said as she recalled earlier that day. During a mission to bring in an evil witch, Lucy had been shot by a strange beam of magic, which other then leaving her horny, seemed harmless at the time. Several hours of fighting then of fucking natsu's brains out later though, Lucy eventually managed to get control of herself and brought her in to the authorities. "Anyways, you really should start heading back to your dorm room, Wendy. It's starting to get dark outside and a certain kitten is bound to have missed you." "... If your positive..." Wendy skeptically said as she slowly got up and headed for the room. "If you need anything at all, me and the girls will be right out here in the hallway. Okay?" "Sure, thanks Wendy" Lucy smiled softly as the young dragon slayer closed the door behind her. As soon as Wendy was gone, Lucy immediately slumped her body on the bed. "*Sigh*... This is going to be a long night... Oh well, I'll just head back to my apartment first thing in the morning tomorrow." the blonde said to herself, then stretched as sleepiness slowly overcame her, "Mmm... I guess I'll go to sleep now. Goodnight." she said to no one in particular before passing our on the bed. However, what Lucy and everyone else was unaware of was that the blast the witch had shot her with was not intended to cause any physical harm to the celestial mage. Instead, as Lucy was soundly asleep, the effects of the blast were finally starting to kick in as changes began occurring to the blonde, her clothes in particular. Below the bed covers, Lucy's pajamas began shifting and changing until after a few minutes, the blonde teen was left clad in a long blue night gown. Up on her head, Lucy's hair band began tie the girl's blonde hair into a a ponytail along with her hair her breasts got larger and started leaking milk. On her hands and feet, Lucy now found herself wearing a matching pair of motherly flats and soft gloves. *Poof* Down at her waist, a sudden fluttering out from beneath the night gown indicated that the girl's soft panties changed colors to plain white, the celestial wizard instinctively waking up. "Mm..." Lucy slowly began stirring awake. "Mm... What time is it?" Lucy asked as she slowly turned to look at the lacryma clock. "Oh no! It's already nine o'clock!" she gasped as she looked at the nearby clock, then heard a diatict sound of action going on outside the hallway. "And everyone's still awake!" Lucy gasped, then slowly got up from bed. "Don't worry girls, mommy is coming." the now motherly blonde exclaimed before getting up and leaving the nursery room. --

{Out in the hallway} Cana Alberona sat out in the hallway muttering to herself. "I can't believe I have to sit out here while everyone else is having fun. Why did Wendy even put me up to this? If she's so worried about Lucy, then why can't she be the one standing out here instead of me?" the brunette complained. "... Oh well, at least now I can drink in peace~" Cana smiled as she slowly pulled out a bottle of beer and began drinking her worries away. While the tan skinned alcoholic was too busy indulging herself, she failed to notice as a particular blonde approached. "Cana, there you are sweetie." Lucy said as she approached Cana. "cana baby what are you drinking?" "*gasp* Beer's bad for your health!" she exclaimed as she noticed the bottle of beer in Cana's hand. "Hmm? Oh, Lucy, there you are" Cana finally noticed the blonde, then her new attire. "Woah Luce, what's with the whole get-up?" the brunette asked. "Nevermind that," Lucy brushed Cana's question off, "here, I'll fix it," she said before snatching Cana's beer. "Hey! What gives, Lucy?!" Cana yelled as her favorite drink was taken from her. Then, just as she was about to take it back, *Poof, the glass bottle in Lucy's hand suddenly turned into a large baby bottle that Lucy filled with her own breastmilk. "There, I made it all better." Lucy soothed in releaf. Cana, on the other hand, simply stared in confusion and surprise. "Uh... Lucy... Since when can you-?!" before she could finish, Lucy quickly popped the baby bottle into Cana's mouth. "Drink up now, baby girl." Lucy cooed as she continued bottle feeding Cana the large baby bottle. "Mm! Mm!" the brunette kicked and thrashed behind the bottle, yet was unable to spit it out for some reason. Then, to make matters worse, *Poof, Cana's clothes suddenly changed in a puff of smoke. Now, the brunette drinker's attire consisted of a large and bulky brown diaper and a blue baby shirt. "all Better?" Lucy smiled at Cana's new look. Instead of panicking again, Cana simply smiled and nodded her head as she began suckling on the bottle with more enthusiasm, her eyes now glazed over. After a few minutes, the brunette finished her bottle. "Bettew~!" she exclaimed in a baby lisp. "Excelent!" Lucy breathed. "Now come on, we need to turn everyone into a well behaved girl like you and." the blonde said as the duo began walking down the hall, both determined to add to their growing group. --

{In the living Room} "So, how do you think Lucy's doing?" Mirajane Strauss asked. "She seemed pretty fine when Sakura brought here in." Erza Scarlet replied. "She's a pretty good doctor," Lisanna Strauss chimed in, "so Lucy's in good hands." "Still, Juvia remains worried for Juvia's love rival." Juvia Lockser said. *Tap* *Tap* footsteps could be heard coming down a hallway. When the girls turned, they saw a certain alcoholic step into the light. "Oh, hey Cana." Lisanna greeted her brunette friend. "How's Luc-?!" she, and the other girls all froze and stared wide-eyed at Cana's new attire. "Cana?... Why're you wearing that?" Erza asked awkwardly. "Oh, hewwo giwls." Cana greeted her four friends. "Wike my diapee~." she cooed as she turned around and showed off her diapered rump. "Don-I wook supew cute~?" "Cana?... What've you been drinking tonight? And how much?" Mira asked. "Miwkie, of couwse~" Cana chirped as she held up a large baby bottle full of milk. "Hewe, have some." she began waddling towards Mira. "Er... It's all right, Cana." Mira nervously took a few steps back. However, Cana continued walking. "Come on~." Cana cooed as she brought the bottle close to Mira's lips. "Dwink up~." "Cana, I said-" *Gloomph* before she could finish protesting, Cana quickly jammed the nipple of the bottle into the white haired woman's mouth. "Mmm! Mmm!" Mira's protests were muffled behind the milk bottle, which she couldn't stop herself from drinking. "Mmm! Mmm!" no matter how hard she pulled, the bottle refused to come out of Mira's mouth. "Mira!" Titania exclaimed. "Cana, let go of-" Suddenly, without warning, Cana grabbed Erza by the back of her head, and pulled her face in close. To her padded vagina. "!!!" "!!!" Erza's face was smothered tightly against Cana's diaper. "Hehehe, Ewza wanna pway?" Cana cooed. "I'll pway~." the brunette woman began cumming herself in her diaper. "!!!" "!!!" [Gross,gross,gross!] Erza tried kicking and thrashing around, but was met with a face-full of Cana's dirty diaper. As Titania squirmed around aimlessly, her clothes began changing. *Poof* *Riiiiiiiiip* beneath her waist, Erza's panties and pajama pants were both torn to shreds as a thick, bulky diaper poofed out of nowhere and ripped the lower half of Titania's clothes to shreds. On her chest, Erza's pajama shirt turned into a red baby shirt that barely reached above her belly button. When Cana pulled the scarlet haired woman's face away from her croch, Erza was suckling on a pacifier. "Bettew?" Cana asked. *Plop* "Mm-hm, much bettew." Erza plucked the paci out of her mouth, now speaking in a baby lisp. "Wat about yoo, Miwa?" Cana asked as she turned around. Behind her, Mirajane's clothes had gone through a similar change to Erza's, as the white haired woman now stood wearing a white baby shirt and a thick pink diaper. Mira gave a thumbs up behind her bottle, her eyes glazed over. "Mira!" Lisanna quickly ran over to her elder sister's side and yanked the baby bottle out. "Big Sis, snap out of it!" Suddenly, just like with Erza, Lisanna found her face pulled in directly into her sister's diapered pussy. "Don't wowwy, Widdle Sistew~." Mira cooed. "Big Sis Miwa's gonna make it all bettew~." *Psssssssssssssssssssssssssssstt* Mira went number one in her thick diaper. "!!!" "!!!" Lisanna's screams and shouts were muffled behind her big sister's wet diaper. *Poof* *Riiiiiiip* Lisanna's pajama pants and panties were torn to shreds as a thick, bulky, light blue diaper bulged out around her waist. On her chest, the younger Strauss's shirt was turned into a white bib leaving her breasts bare. "No..." Juvia stared in horror as her friends were turned into diapered girls before her very eyes. "... Juvia... Juvia has to get out of her!" she made a break for the nearest door, but a strong arm caught her. "Whewe do you think you'we going, Wuvia?" Erza asked as she held onto Juvia's arm. "Erza! Let go of Juvia!" Juvia screeched. However, Titania simply ignored Juvia's ranting, and pulled the water mage in close up against her diapered crotch, who continued kicking and thrashing around. *PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST* Juvia's struggling was met with a warm, yellow spot forming in front of Erza's diaper. Poof* *Riiiiiiip* Juvia was met with the same fate as her friends, as a thick, dark blue diaper tore her pajama pants and panties apart, her pajama shirt turning into a grey baby shirt. What's more, the water mages blue hair was tied into a pair of childish piggy tails In less than half an hour, five diapered girls stood babbling and playing around the living room like babies. "Wets goes tuwn mowe giwls into diapee babies fowe mommy!" Cana cheered. "Yeah!" the four other girls acclimated, then split up and ran around Fairy Hills turning more of their guild mates into diapered, mentally regressed teens. --

{In the laundry room} "Dis way! I tink dey went dis way!" a voice said as several footsteps approached the laundry room. Inside, Evergreen and Laki crouched behind one of the washing machines. "*whisper* Evergreen, what's going on out there?" Laki asked silently. "Why are all the girls acting like that?" "*whisper* I don't know." Evergreen replied. "For now, let's just remain quiet and hope they leave." *Crash* the locked doors were knocked down, and a small group of werebabies walked in. "Shhh..." Evergreen and Laki crouched even lower. However, regardless of this, the two were still spotted, and were dragged out into the hallway, where they were both held down by their friends. "Twying to hide fwom us, wewe yoo?" Lisanna smiled as she stood above the two. "Urk! Lisanna! You girls better let go of us, or else-" *PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTT* Lisanna quickly squatted down above Evergreen's face, pushing her diaper up against her face, and wet herself. *Poof* *Riiiiiip* Evergreen's panties and pajama shorts were torn to shreds as a thick, light brown diaper bulged out around her waist. On her torso, the Thunder Legion's pajama shirt was turned into a green baby shirt. When Juvia got back up, Evergreen was suckling on a green pacifier. "Evergreen no!" Laki shrieked in horror. "Youw tuwn~." Kinana cooed as she squatted down above Laki's face, the purple haired waitress clad in a green baby shirt and a purple diaper. *SPLUUUUUUUUUUUUUDGE* Kinana began cumming in her diaper uncontrollably over Laki's face. *Poof* *Riiiiiiiiip* a white diaper tore Laki's panties and pants apart as a purple baby shirt replaced her pajama shirt. --

{In the kitchen} "Ugh!... Girls! Get off!" Bisca Mulan cried as she was held down by Cana and Mirajane. "Not wiffout youw pampee~." Erza cooed as she slowly began leaning down to Bisca's face. "... No! No! ... Mmm! Mmm!" Bisca's shout were soon muffled behind Titania's breast. *SUCK SUCK SUCK* with cana fingering her through her diaper *SPLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUDGE* the green haired gun mage was met with Erza's Milk filled nipple and an orgasm. *Poof* *Riiiiiiiip* Bisca's pajama pants and soaked panties were torn to shreds by a large, massive, thick green diaper. On her chest, a brown baby shirt with the words Daddy's Little cum dump replaced Bisca's pajama shirt. As a bonus, the gun slinging woman's cowgirl hat was turned into a green bonnet.

{In Wendy's dorm room} "Hmm... Hmm" Lying on her bed with her finger entering and exiting her companions pussy unaware of the commotions going on outside her door, Wendy kept moaning and cooing. "... Psst, Carla... Are you okay?" she turned and asked her Exceed companion in a hushed tone. "... I am just give me more." Carla replied as she came again. "can do but you have to suck my breast" Wendy smiled sweetly. "yeah right there. I'm worried about Lucy, what if she's horny and I'm too busy to notice?" "Well, if you're so worried sweetheart," Carla began, "then we can go and check on her." "Yeah! Great idea Carla!" Wendy quietly exclaimed just before carla had an orgasm. "we'll go right now!" she whispered before shifting carla into position. "... Just let me get to your nipple..." the white feline giggled as she crawled up the young wind mages nude form. But then, just as Wendy was about to cum, the door to her room suddenly opened up as a figure stood outside the doorway. "Huh? Wha-?" Wendy asked as she shielded her eyes from the hallway light. "Wait... Lucy?! Is that you?!" the blue haired girl asked as she made out a small amount of blonde hair. However, instead of replying immediately, the figure walked over and lifted Wendy up, cradling her in her arms like a baby. "Wha-, Lucy? What's going on? Are you feeling okay?" Wendy asked as she was carried back to her bed, where her eyes widened at Lucy's attire. "Shh... It's okay now little one, momma lucy's here for you~" Lucy cooed in a hushed tone as she set Wendy down on the bed and pulled something out from behind her: a long, wooden, dried out hand. "*Gasp*!... Lucy! That's Mary Hughes's Holy Tact!" Wendy gasped as she saw what Lucy was holding. "yes it is!" Lucy nodded. "Do you remember what it does?" she held up the wooden hand. "Lucy! No!" Wendy yelled as she got up and tried making a break for it. However, as she made her way to the door, the young girl's body suddenly froze stiff, Wendy's body no longer under her control. "Lucy... Let go..." she tried pleading. "And let you spend the night without your diaper?" the blonde asked. "no-no. You're coming with me." she stepped out of the room, Wendy forced to march along behind her. Out in the hallway, Wendy's eyes widened in shock and horror to find that Lucy was her only friend not wearing a diaper. All around her in the hallway, Wendy saw every single one of her friends wearing diapers and baby shirts. "Girls... No..." Wendy looked around in disbelief. "Now, Wendy," Lucy began, "Do you see juvia over there?" she pointed down the hall. Wendy turned and saw that at the other end of the hallway, Juvia was sitting on the floor breast out facing everyone. "Your gonna go towards her as fast as you can, okay?" she pulled out Holy Tact. "And your gonna take a big drink of her milk." the blonde added. "No..." tears slowly began forming at Wendy's eyes as her body was forced to get into a running position. "ready..." "Sniffle... Lucy,... please..." "Get set..." "Sniffle... I'm begging you..." Wendy's voice was very shaky. "Go!" as soon as she said that, Wendy's body began sprinting full-force towards Juvia, tears running down her face as her body was controlled by someone else. BAM* Wendy leaped forward, and was met with a mouth-full of Juvia's nipple. as soon as Wendy was latched onto Juvia the older water mage began lactating uncontrollably. as per Lucy's orders, Wendy took a long drink of Juvia's breast milk. The taste was too sweet, making Wendy's face turn green in disgust, ready to pass out. *Poof* unlike with all of her friends, Wendy was naked as a too large, bulky, thick, massive diaper poofed up around her waist. Wendy's still naked budding pre-teen boobs began to lactate. on her head, Wendy's long blue hair was tied into a pair of babyish piggy tails, Tide around Wende's neck was a light pacifier and bib, while carla still suckeling her breasts gained a pastel pink diaper, redish pink onesie and has a pink ribbon on her right ear. "Sniffle... No..." unlike her other friends, Wendy's mind remained intact, as her face reddened in humiliation. "She's still crying." Lucy noted. "I know!" Juvia spoke up. "How bout we give her a mowr milkies?" "Good idea, juvia!" Lucy praised. "Wendy," she turned to the young girl, "stand up, please." "Now what..." Wendy groaned to herself as her body forced itself to stand up. "Now stand absolutewy still." Lucy ordered. Wendy's body stiffing up and standing straight. "What're you-?!" *WHAM* Before she knew what hit her, Wendy's mouth was suddenly filled with with Lucy's large, breast. to make matters worse, Lucy began stroking her back like an infant. "Mmm! Mmm!' Wendy was more than a little embarrassed. (no no no no no! Lucy! Get off! eep!) the young girl protested in her mind. "Mmm! Mmm!" (no!... Get off!... Your... mean... me... ma... momma!) suddenly, Wendy's mind was succumbing to the effects of the girls milk, as the taste of Lucy's milk began to taste good. Eventually, the two girls separated. However, Wendy had already become addicted to breastfeeding, and continued crawling behind Juvia to get another drink. "Someone really rikes the milk, huh?" Lucy smiled. "Yup!" Wendy nodded as she followed Lucy around, watching the celestial mage's breasts. "I know," Lucy spoke up, "Wendy, lay down so I can let yoo drink from me." "Weally!?" Wendy's eyes lit up. "You'd do that fow me!?" Lucy nodded. "Gweat! Tank Yoo!" Wendy eagerly laid herself flat across her momma Lucy's lap. "ready?" Lucy asked as she cradled the diapered and infant like carla and wendy who nodded with enthusiasm. "Here goes..." lucy slowly began leaning down, pressing her leaking nipple up against Wendy's mouth. *Suck, suck, suck...* Wendy couldn't get enough of the milk, and remained latched on lucy's nipple the whole night, happy to drink it all up. then she had a naughty idea and started to masterbait.

time skip two years

"sweet heart" lucy greeted as natsu came back from a nother job it has been two years since the girls transformation and subsequent mental regression the guys and Lucy are now taking care of the girls and natsu has wendy and carla."how was wendy" natsu asks "oh she was fine though she can be a bit of a sleapy head" Lucy responded

"and carla?"natsu inquired.

"She is fine just napping with wendy" Lucy said in response.

"So have any luck in undoing what was done two year's ago" Lucy asks

"from what we were able to learn if we had undone it then we would have had no problems but it been too long since it had been cast there's along with yours is permanent I'm sorry Lucy" he sighed

"it's ok natsu I don't see it as a curse not the one on me but the one on our girls and the fact I put it on them that's what hurts but we'll manage". Lucy explained

**_the end_**


End file.
